


A Guy in Head to Toe Leather Has Always Been My Fantasy

by kinkskeleton



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gay Bar, Hartley likes being in control, Leather Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Barry, i'm not even sorry, inappropriate use of powers, okay I may be kind of sorry, verse barry, verse hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkskeleton/pseuds/kinkskeleton
Summary: Hartley's always fantasized about a guy in head to toe leather. Barry happens to be wearing head to toe leather. What do you get when you put an extremely fast attractive guy in a gay bar with a kinky tech genius? Well, lots of fun for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hartley's a kinky motherfucker, and Barry can get off many, many times in a row. What else is there to say?

Barry pulled his leather jacket on, satisfied with the feeling of the heavy leather resting on his shoulders. His pants, also being leather, squeaked slightly as he moved. He glanced down at them in the reflection of the wall length mirror he stood in front of and scrutinized the way the black leather clung onto his runner's legs. His black button down hugged his slightly toned torso; soft material comfortable on his smooth skin. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to the door, black leather boots clunking against the hardwood of his bedroom. He picked up his keys and wallet and made his way through the house, locking the front door as he left and shoving both items into an inner-pocket of his jacket. He only started feeling awkward as he walked towards the bar in the dark, the streetlamps lining the sidewalks being the only source of light in the shadowed night. He pushed back his shoulders and straightened up to compensate for his sudden awkwardness. He regretted deciding to walk to the bar about twenty minutes into his walk, but before he could really contemplate calling a cab, his intended destination caught his eye. Quickly, he made his way towards the building. A sign out front declared the bar "The Incubus," Barry observed when he finally got to the front door. Bright flashing lights were visible even through the deeply tinted glass of the windows spanning the front by the steel door. He took a fortifying breath before pulling down the handle and slipping inside, letting the heavy door shut itself behind him. His eyes were immediately assaulted by the colored lights he had seen through the window, which were far more intense in the deep dark of the club. For his first time in a gay bar, Barry could already tell that the experience was going to be something. He made his way through the dance floor to the bar in the back of the room between bouts of flashing lights. Bodies pressed against him as he tried to weave his way through the enthusiastically drunk dancers. Hands brushed his waist and arms while he moved around a couple of people making out between erotic dancing. The fast, sultry music blared even louder as he finally pushed his way to the bar and slumped down onto a bar stool. He winced slightly. It seemed like they kept the speakers in the corners of the room. Barry's eyes glided over each of the patrons at the bar, noting the fact that they were either in a similar state to him, or were flirting with other patrons. Barry was snapped out of his people watching as the bartender slid over to him and asked what he would like to order. He quickly asked for fries and a Tom Collins and handed the guy some money, before going back to perusing the faces nearest to him. His eyes caught onto a pair of guys who were grinding unabashedly in the frays of the dance floor. He could feel his neck heating up, and he turned to look towards the bartender before his body could react any further. His food and drink were slid in front of him, and he quickly took a sip of the gin cocktail. Licking his lips slightly, he grinned at the distinct flavor of the lemon juice mixed alcohol. He picked up a fry and sucked lightly on it, eyes once more roaming the room. Once the fry was gone he reached for his drink again.

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to be with a guy in all leather," a voice spoke over the music to his right. He let his hand fall back to his lap as he straightened his back and looked towards the source of the noise. A man was sat primly on the stool, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned on his fist; elbow resting on the bar counter. His eyes were raking up and down Barry's body, which was mostly exposed through the tight outfit he had worn. As the man finally met his eyes through half circled glasses, he smirked lecherously. Barry gulped, hoping it was dark enough that the confident man couldn't see his dark blush. "I'm Hartley," he said, seemingly unbothered by the loud music buzzing around them.

"Barry," he responded quickly, sticking one hand out as the other ran subconsciously through his dark brown hair. The man grabbed his hand and shook it, before leaning over their connected appendages and towards Barry's ear.

"So, Barry. Would you like to get out of here and help me live my fantasy," his free hand slid up Barry's thigh and his fingers hooked onto his waistband. His breath was hot against his ear, and his voice was set in a deep sultry tone. Barry flushed with arousal at the man's implications, and nodded quickly, forgetting his almost pristine drink and fries. Hartley released his hand and smirked, using it to grab onto Barry's plain leather choker and pull him into a quick kiss. The man licked against Barry's tongue and stepped away, releasing his choker so he could use both hands to pull him away by his waistband. Barry's breath quickened at Hartley's teasing actions, and he followed after the man obediently. It was easier to get through the crowd with the slightly shorter man, who payed no mind to the drunk couples on the dance floor as he pushed through them towards the door. They stumbled into the cool night air and towards a nearby alley. As soon as the were in the semi-confined space, Hartley pushed him roughly against the wall and pulled his face down towards him. They kissed with bruising force, and Barry held onto the man's waist as he pushed their crotches together. Barry groaned into Hartley's mouth and pushed his clothed member against the other man's hungrily, desperate for the friction he knew it would give him. Hartley rested his hand on Barry's toned stomach and used it to push him harder against the wall. He disengaged their hungry embrace to stare Barry in the face. His lust hazed eyes gazed over his face, and Barry could feel the hot flush across his face.

"My place isn't that far away. Fuck, do I wanna use my toys on you," he crushed their crotches together as he spoke the words, and he scratched his nails down Barry's stomach.

"God, yes. You can use anything you want on me," he surprised himself with the desperate breathlessness to his voice. He knew he hadn't had sex in a while, but something about Hartley was getting him going so badly. He couldn't help the small whine he made when Hartley fully detached them, though, and the man smirked smugly. He grabbed his hand and quickly lead them out of the alley and down the street. A few blocks and some short makeout sessions later, they came to a moderately sized house. Barry didn't have time to observe anything besides that as Hartley unlocked the door and pulled him inside, pushing the door shut and locking it behind them. Hartley immediately set upon him, pushing his leather jacket off of him and angrily huffing at the buttons on his shirt. He pulled him through the house and to a bedroom near the back. He pushed Barry lightly into the room and shut the door behind them, locking it securely.

"Okay, handsome. You deal with those buttons while I get my playthings," he gestured to his shirt and walked towards the back of the room to what Barry assumed was a closet. Quickly, he got to work unbuttoning his shirt, and slid it off faster than he probably ever had before. He unlatched his choker and through it to the floor quickly, before sliding off his shoes and tossing them beside the door. He turned to Hartley and saw the man holding many straps and tools that made Barry's heart leap into his throat in anticipation. He would be lying if he said he didn't get even harder thinking about Hartley using all of them on him. "Usually I don't use so many in one night, but I wanna see how much you can handle with that pretty body of yours," Hartley smirked as he spoke, dropping most of the things on the floor, but keeping a hold on a pair of metal handcuffs attached to a thick chain. "The safe word's Pied Piper; please remember it, Barry." The man stalked up to him and cuffed him, pulling him towards the bed with the chain. Barry could feel his dick straining against his tight leather pants as Hartley pushed him against his back on the bed and attached the chain to the headboard. The man leaned down and bit his neck softly before going back to his briefly abandoned toys. Barry imagined how Hartley would touch him, how he would feel inside him, and he could feel himself starting to vibrate with the speedforce. He focused to keep from phasing through anything, and hoped Hartley wouldn't notice it. Suddenly Hartley was back, a soft looking black material in his hand.

"Can I blindfold you, Barry? I want you to focus on how I touch your body, not on something as dull visuals." Barry nodded, and lifted his head so the blindfold could be secured behind his head. He let his head fall back to the pillow and tried to get used to the dark filling his vision. He could feel Hartley straddling his hips, and couldn't help but to moan when the man palmed his throbbing erection. "Oh dear, Barry. You're so ready for me. So painfully ready for me to fuck you, isn't that right?" He nodded helplessly, pushing his pelvis up to try and gain friction from the hand resting on his bulging pants. Hartley tutted, but a second later he felt him unbuttoning his tight pants and pulling them down. His legs were completely bare only a few short moments later. Air hit his hot member as Hartley pulled down his underwear and discarded them. "Barry, do you want Master inside you?"

"Yes Master, please," Barry panted, the title slipping off his tongue surprisingly easily.

"Ah, you're such a good boy, aren't you?" Barry nodded his head as Hartley spoke. He heard pants unzipping and a rustling of fabric and the sound of a small plastic container (likely a condom package- Barry thought mildly) being ripped open, before cool hands gripped his hips tightly, thumbs brushing the skin below his naval. A small sound of surprise left his lips as his lower body was lifted upwards and pulled down. He felt his bent legs brushing Hartley's sides as the man pulled him closer. To his confusion, the man didn't flip him over, and instead he felt the cold touch of a synthetic material touching his entrance. Hartley must have seen his confusion, as the man's smooth voice spoke from somewhere above him. "I want to see your face when I fuck you, Barry. I want to see your pretty mouth open wide as I take you, hard and fast. I wanna see your body react to mine fucking you mercilessly. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Agh, yes," Barry manage, dick pulsing painfully at Hartley's filthy words.

"That's what I thought," he could hear the smirk in the man's voice. Hartley's condom clad dick pushed slowly into Barry, and he whined in pained pleasure. He didn't know if not being prepared made it worse or better, but pleased mewls still escaped his lips as the sizable member was forced into him. He could feel slick pre-cum sliding over his shaft as Hartley finally finished going through once. He grunted as he pulled out slowly and pushed himself back in far too slowly. Barry let out a small whine as the man psuhed into him, not yet pushing against his prostate. 

"Fuck! Master, please," Barry begged as Hartley pulled out again.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Hartley purred pleasantly, thrusting halted momentarily.

"Please fuck me faster," he found himself asking between pants, head turned imploringly up to where he thought Hartley was hovering.

"As you wish." Suddenly the man's dick was thrust into Barry, who pushed his head back into the pillow as it hit his prostate, causing him to moan loudly. It pushed in and out quickly, slamming him mercilessly and making him cry out in pain and pleasure. He could feel it pulsing in him as Hartley pulled his hips onto the member over and over again, and he felt his own dick ready to explode with it.

"Ah, Hartley, I'm- ugh," he couldn't finish his words before the man pushed into him once more and he came with a small shout. Hartley grunted as he continued his flow of movement, before pulling out of him and moaning loudly. After a short moment he heard the slip of the condom coming up and crinkling plastic as the man threw it away. Barry noted how much his ass hurt only faintly through his pleased cloud of after glow. He felt Hartley lean over him and he was suddenly able to see again (after blinking away the spots in his vision from the sudden amount of light it was exposed to.) He studied Hartley, who was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and had the expression of the cat that caught the canary. His pale skin was flushed, but his glasses were still sat perfects straight on his nose, despite his otherwise flustered and unclothed self. The chains clinked as Hartley uncuffed him, and before he could lean back into a sitting position, Barry wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him down with him. their chests pressed together as they kissed, hot and heavy with pleasure. Barry was reminded of his powers speeding up _everything_ about him when he felt his previously soft dick re-harden at the man's tongue brushing against his own.

"What?" Hartley asked suddenly, likely having felt the traitor harden against his leg. He pushed himself up back into a sitting position and stared in wonder at the already hardened dick attached to a very embarrassed Barry, who could feel his face blushing violently. "Do you have, like, the super power of forever-sex or something? Because if so, that's fucking hot. Weird, but hot." Barry cleared his throat, turning his head to face away from the curious man.

"Erm- kind of. Well, everything about me is- kind of... fast," he spoke awkwardly, fruitlessly hoping to god that his dick would calm down. There was a beat of silence, before he felt a hand wrap lightly around his member and begin stroking. Surprised, he turned to see Hartley focusing intently on it, other hand coming to rest on Barry's inner thigh. "What-" Barry cleared his throat. "What're you doing?"

"Using your power to my full advantage," Hartley looked up to meet his eyes, tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip quickly. Before Barry could respond, Hartley was pumping his dick faster, and using his other hand to run up and down his inner thigh. Barry threw his head back, groaning softly as Hartley suddenly leaned down and ran his tongue across his leaking head. His hands clenched the blanket below him tightly as his dick was enclosed in the wet heat of Hartley's mouth. His tongue played coyly across his head as he moved up and down Barry's dick, dripping his thighs for support.

"Agh, Hartley. Fuck- I'm gonna cum!" He got out, but Hartley continued in his motions, sucking his dick expertly. He came again, almost seeing white with the force of it. He looked forward to see Hartley coming up from his dick, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed the sticky semen. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned. Barry glanced down to see his flacid penis dripping with saliva and cum from both times.

"How long does it usually take to get ready again?" Hartley asked suddenly, getting up and moving back to the pile of objects he had made earlier. Barry watched him questioningly, confused and slightly dazed.

"Uhm, usually only five minutes," he responded finally, shifting to sit up in the large bed.

"Good, 'cause I think we're gonna have a lot of fun," he turned his head back to grin lecherously, before turning around fully to reveal the items he was holding. Barry felt himself getting hard as he observed the ball-gag, whip, and painfully large strap-on. "What do you say, Barry? Are you up for more?"

"God, yes," he responded. Hartley laughed and walked towards him, eager expression taking over his face.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"


	2. The Sound and The Furiously Gay Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this, but since I now have two requests to do so, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who you two are. This is because you guys asked. Even though this wasn't as smutty as you were probably expecting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Hartley hadn't seen Barry since the night of their. Copulation, one might call it. Though he hadn't seen him, he had certainly _thought_ about him quite a bit. Mostly in the shower, or when he was bringing home other brown haired hunks in leather pants. What he thought about while they fucked was neither here nor there. As long as he gave them his all, it didn't matter. It did matter, however, when he was fighting a guy in a red leather suit who had a very similar, very _nice_ build. The way the suit curved against his legs reminded him enough of Barry that he felt himself grow hard while the meta flashed around him. _Inappropriate_ he thought to himself, before he was pushed to the ground and his bracers were tossed across the bridge. In less than a second, Flash was on the ground, screaming a bloodcurdling yell as he twisted in pain against the hard, unforgiving tarmac. He did _so_ love being inappropriate, though. Casually, he stood up strolled towards the man trying to crawl away from him. Crouching down, he grabbed onto Flash's face, twisting it around to face him. Doing so revealed the blood dripping down his lips to gather at the bottom of his cowl. The pained grimace that met him was more satisfying than it should have been, but it's not like he could help it. Defeating such a powerful foe was _exhilarating_ to say the least.

"Flash, you were a lot easier than I thought you'd be," he teased, cocky grin curving his mouth. The man only made a pained groan in response, and tried to face away from Hartley.

"Tsk. Come now, Flash. So immature; you should look at people when they're talking to you." He chuckled softly, gripping Flash's face harder and turning it back towards him. Slowly, he ran a thumb across his cheek under the mask, wiping a fleck of blood off of the pale skin. Something seemed oddly familiar about his eyes, but Hartley dismissed it as a trick of the mind. After all, he had seen flash around central city many times now.

"There we go. Nice to see you again, Flash. Though I am _quite_ sad that you didn't reveal yourself to me before." he stared at him with widened eyes as Hartley studied him. The meta quickly twisted sideways and started coughing, before dropping back down onto his back. More blood dripped from his mouth. The red spread across his lips was tempting enough for Hartley to lean down and lick it off. It tasted like iron and electricity. The man followed him subconsciously as he leaned back into his crouched position, but he didn't get far before falling back down, wincing in pain. Odd.

"You know, it was really rather easy to get you _running_ my way, Flash. You really 'ought to think your choices through more, next time. If there _is_ a next time." He smirked and pulled his hood further down his face.

"Why did you hurt all those people, Rathaway? Was it to spite me?" The man in question laughed, leaning down to run the back of his hand down Flash's face.

"Oh, dear Flash. It was never to spite you. It's so hard to chase you down; I figured creating enough damage would bring _you_ to _me_. Plus, getting back at Wells is always a plus, hm?" he merely shook his head, pushing himself to sit up, despite having to lean heavily on one arm to stay upright.

"You destroyed a fucking _bridge_ to get to me? Couldn't you have found a phone book?" Flash managed to choke out the quip, despite holding onto his side and grimacing in pain.

"It was more fun this way, darling," Hartley responded, pushing against his chest and toppling him back onto his back. He followed him back, straddling his waist and grabbing his chin once more, before leaning over and watching his face, "Besides, vigilantes don't usually enjoy putting their numbers in something as plebian as a phone book."

He felt a sliver of satisfaction as Flash turned his face away, trying to hide his blown pupils and crimson flush, which creeped down under his mask. _Cute_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when the cars around them started making loud buzzing and cracking noises, radios reaching too high frequencies for their speakers to handle. _Shit_ he thought, turning to look at his bracers, which were sparking a concerning amount.

Suddenly his hearing aids were screeching, crackling and popping inside of his ear. He could feel his vocal chords straining as he screamed, but all he could hear was the horrible frequency stuck in his ears. He hardly noticed the ground against his back as he held his ears, choking on the pain. He would have started digging the implants out of his skin if it weren't for the hands gripping his closed tightly. He struggled, trying to pull his arms away from the hold. He had to get them out, damn it! Then, suddenly, there was no sound. The contrast to the painful screaming earlier was stark and filled him with relief.

He could feel his chest heaving, though he couldn't hear his breaths. _Fuck_ , he was going to have to wait for a while before they were able to settle back into their normal state. If they weren't fried completely, that is. He tried to sit up, arm shaking slightly as head pounded heavily with leftover pain. Before he could manage to sit himself up, someone was dragging him up to his feet by the front of his shirt, and he was slammed against a wall. Struggling to come back to himself after the fact, he was barely able to catch his eyes on Flash's lips, which were still smeared with blood, saying something.

"-the fuck, Hartley? For being a self-proclaimed-, you're such a fucking idiot! Why couldn't you have- out of trouble," he said. Or at least he thought that's what he said. He didn't know if his lip reading was up to par after so many years, even if Flash's lips weren't blurring every so often.

"I enjoy your company, Flash. And trouble isn't ever far with you involved. Besides, being scooped up by a guy in head to toe leather has always been a fantasy of mine, so thanks for that," he smirked, raising an eyebrow, even if he was struggling to keep the cocky attitude with his swimming head. The comment only seemed to further anger the other man, though Hartley thought he could see his eyebrows crease in something akin to concern. That may have just been his imagination, though: it was hard to tell with his cowl covering most of his face. Either way, the grip on his shirt tightened, and Flash came close enough to his face that it was a struggle to read his lips properly.

"-company. Just because we slept together once doesn't mean that you have the right to try and push yourself into my life. Especially after putting so many peoples' lives at risk, you absolute asshole!" he pushed him harder into the wall, before releasing him and turning around. Hartley dropped to the ground. He hadn't even realized his feet had left the solid dirt packed beneath them once again. He barely registered the landing. He had _slept_ with the Flash? The meta flashed forward, and started pacing, legs blurring slightly from the speed. His lips were moving so fast now that Hartley couldn't have read them if he had tried, though he wasn't. He only slumped back against the wall, heels digging into the earth beneath his boots. Hist heart rate was calmer, at least, and he felt like his head didn't hurt as badly, though the ache within it was still present.

Suddenly his pacing halted, and he grimaced as he grabbed his side. A pang of guilt spiked through Hartley. He hadn't been sure on whether or not to use his bracers against him, but that had been the only way he had thought he could actually slow him down enough to actually observe him. He _was_ so interesting to observe, but Hartley hadn't meant to hurt him this badly. His regenerative ability should have healed him by now. Why hadn't it healed him yet? It wasn't like he could go and check on the man. It was obvious he didn't have the patience for Hartley at the moment, and certainly wouldn't appreciate him being in his space. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he would flash him halfway into the ground should he try. So he definitely shouldn't try. It wasn't a good idea. _Fuck it_.

Hartley quickly stalked up to Flash, who was still clutching his side. Softly, he pushed the man's hands away from his side, and placed his hands, palms flat, against his fiber-weave suit-clad stomach. Looking up to watch Flash's face, he gently pushed his fingers into the flesh of his stomach, moving in slow, persistent lines. He winced when his fingers pressed into the spot under his ribcage on his right side. His liver must have been perforated, then. Lucky, considering how regenerative the human liver was. Hopefully it wasn't bleeding to much, he thought, and he eased his fingers' press against the sensitive organ. Though considering the fresh blood on his bottom lip, Hartley didn't think that was the case.

"Your liver's gone through a bit of damage. Hopefully it's not too bad, but you're gonna need Snow to take a look." Without his hearing, he couldn't tell if he was talking at a normal volume. In either case, Flash didn't flinch at the sound, so he thought it was fine. At least he wasn't pushing him six feet underground. Absently, he reached up and brushed his thumb across Flash's lip, swiping the blood onto the pad of it. His eyebrows drew together, and his eyes flicked around his face intently. _Fuck_. At least he wasn't underground _yet_. He drew his hand back quickly, hoping to step back far enough that Flash wouldn't feel the need to take any quick revenge against him. Before he could, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, faster than he could see it. Yellow electricity arced off of hiss fingers and around Hartley's wrist. He shivered at the buzz it created beneath his skin. Uncharacteristically slowly, Flash reached up and pulled off his cowl, dropping it to the ground beside his feet. Now that he could see his face, he realized why everything about Flash had seemed so familiar to him. Barry Allen leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips, further spreading the electric feeling buzzing in his veins. Hartley leaned forward instinctively, setting his hand against Barry's hip as the kiss deepened.

It was harsh at first, full of quick, angry movements on Barry's end, but eventually softened before Barry pulled back, settling his gaze firmly on Hartley's eyes. Shock kept his mouth shut for a few short beats that felt like forever, but before Barry could pull away he spoke.

"Fuck," he felt like he had said it too softly, but he couldn't speak louder. It seemed like his guilt was choking him. He had never meant to hurt Barry. Sure, he may have just been a guy he had taken home from the club, but he had actually appreciated Barry's company. He had liked him. Still did.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could say, then. Barry's gaze was intent, and he watched his face as he spoke, as if looking for some sort of lie. Finally he shook his head.

"I know," he smiled lopsidedly, before leaning in and pressing their lips together again.

It was softer this time, and almost frustratingly slow. He bit softly at Barry's bottom lip, and felt Barry's hand reach up and grip his chin, tilting his head back. Barry pulled back slightly, trailing kisses down to his neck as his hand pressed against the small of his back. Barry's hot breath against his neck made him shiver and grip onto his hip more tightly. Hartley thought he might have made some sort of sound as Barry bit down on the soft skin lightly. At least he probably did, considering the huff of laughter Barry hid against his neck. He would have dug his nails into Barry's hip, but his fingernails were no match for the Flash suit. Either way, Barry said something against his neck and brushed his lips over the spot he had bit, before lightly sucking against it. More of that yellow electricity arced across his neck, making him bite his lip stubbornly against any sound that would try to escape. The hand holding his wrist squeezed it lightly as he pulled back to look Hartley in the eyes. Hartley let his head drop forward slightly to stare up into Barry's eyes, meeting his gaze challengingly. Barry laughed lightly, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he did. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as Barry pulled him closer, so their fronts pressed fittingly against each other. Barry said something softly, mouth moving with too small of movements for Hartley to catch what he said. Using his uncaptured hand, Hartley signed with precise movements.

 _'Can't hear, ass.'_ Hartley was surprised when Barry laughed harder, before he closed his fist against his chest and moved it in the sign for 'sorry.'

 _'Know little sign. Said you're handsome.'_ He finished the motion for handsome around his face with a small finger gun.

 _'Weird,'_ Hartley chuckled as he signed it, shaking his head. Barry winked and leaned in to kiss his neck one more time.

 _'Maybe.'_ Barry's eyes crinkled with humor, and the corner of his mouth was upturned. He brushed his hand against Hartley's side, and brought his captured wrist up, placing a small kiss against the inside of it.

 _'You're very slow,'_ Hartley commented, having to use his captured forearm to do so. Barry looked affronted, like he had just insulted the man's entire family. _Give me enough time_ Hartley thought, smirking. Barry raised an eyebrow and suddenly Hartley was being pushed back against the wall. The world blurred sightly, yellow lightning dancing in the air around them. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, suddenly filled to the brim with the buzzing energy.

 _'Fast enough?'_ Barry questioned teasingly. Breathing a small inhale, Hartley met his eyes, closing his index and middle finger against his thumb in stubborn disagreement. Barry laughed again, and then they were inside the house belonging to the wall, lightning still swirling around them. Hartley's heart beat sped up as he tried to catch his breath. It was easier this time, like his body was getting used to being displaced so quickly. That same body was quickly distracted when Barry pushed him back up against a wall, entrapping him with hands braced against the wall by his waist. He leaned in and nipped at his neck, just underneath his jaw, before doing the same to the rest of his neck, down to his collarbone. Hartley let out a soft, low noise as Barry sucked and bit at the soft skin above it, pushing a hand up his shirt. The leather gloves encasing his long fingers hitched and dragged against the skin of his stomach, crowding him back closer to the wall. He felt Barry push closer to him, pushing a leg between his own. Hartley struggled to keep from making any noise, stubbornly reaching up to pull at his hair, pulling him up to kiss him deeply. He could feel the vibrations of Barry laughing against his mouth.

"You're very giggly," Hartley tried to say, pulling back slightly, only for Barry to lean up and press a kiss to his nose. He sent an unamused look at Barry, but it just made him laugh again, head tilted back and adam's apple bobbing. Before Hartley could make another comment, Barry signed a quick 'sorry' and cupped his jaw, running his thumb along it. He would have been annoyed if Barry wasn't so attractive. Probably. As it was, he just signed 'fast man?' in hopes to rile him up enough to start something. Barry chuckled again, before hooking his arms under Hartley's knees and lifting him from the ground casually, you know; as if it wasn't a fucking cocky show of strength. _Fucking metas_. 

Hartley still leaned down to wrap his arms behind Barry's shoulders for stability, using the move to lean down far enough to kiss him again. The buzzing feeling beneath his skin returned, and he was dropped onto a soft surface. Before he had time to contemplate why there was a bed or whose house this was, Barry was in his lap. He allowed Barry to quickly strip his cloak and shirt from him, glad that he wasn't wearing an inconvenient 'super suit' like Barry or every other meta in Central. Barry hands slid up his chest and cupped the sides of his face as he kissed him, almost hungrily. He never had seen Barry as a top, but he guessed looks could be deceiving. Very nicely deceiving, he admitted as Barry pushed him onto his back, straddling him quickly. Barry's broke their kiss and trailed his hands down to the top of Hartley's pants, hitching his fingers below them and pulling lightly, giving Hartley a cocky smirk. Hartley rolled his eyes, and pushed himself up to grip Barry's tongue as he stuck it out, only for Barry to dodge to the side, before leaping forward to grab his shoulders and push him back onto the bed. He smirked at Barry's raised eyebrow, before kicking his leg out from under him and using Barry's weight to flip their position as he fell. Hartley smirked at Barry's shocked expression.

Barry stuck his tongue out again, before using his speed to grip Hartley's waist and pull him back down against him, grinding upwards against Hartley. Hartley let out the breath in his lungs as electricity flowed between them. _Fuck. That was hotter than it should have been_. Hartley groaned as Barry repeated his motion, pulling him closer with the top of his pants. He wasn't expecting the feel of those leather gloves brushing against him, but he would have been lying if he said he didn't like it.

Barry was on top of him again before he could blink. He would have made a complaint if it wasn't for the fact that Barry had unzipped his pants and currently had his mouth full. _Jesus_. If he had thought the buzzing was wonderful before, that sentiment increased tenfold in that moment. One thing was for _fucking_ sure; Barry certainly had a mouth on him.

Hartley could get used to this.


End file.
